


PERCHE’ IL CIELO LI HA ATTESI A LUNGO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amore senza fine, Angst, M/M, Morte dei protagonisti, finale dolceamaro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Gli Shadowhunters non muoiono nel proprio letto. E neppure la maggior parte degli stregoni.Alec e Magnus nella loro ultima missione.E' molto triste. Se siete a disagio con il tema, non leggete.Grazie a June @paperiuni per il permesso alla traduzione.





	PERCHE’ IL CIELO LI HA ATTESI A LUNGO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to make the saints attend them long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046169) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 

Quando Alec cade, Magnus non se ne accorge.

Ha le mani occupate col demone che hanno messo all’angolo in Prospect Park. I suoi numerosi tentacoli gli hanno ammaccato le costole e le zanne delle sue molteplici bocche gli hanno lacerato il braccio. Peggio ancora, è un divoratore di magia: ha consumato otto Seelies e quattro stregoni nell'ultima settimana, ed è per questo che lui e Alec si sono offerti volontari per unirsi alla caccia stasera.

_Mi fa quasi sentire di nuovo giovane,_ ha scherzato Alec, mentre metteva giù il telefono dopo aver parlato con Izzy.

Magnus gli aveva passato le mani tra il grigio diffuso e il nero ribelle dei capelli, e aveva detto: _Vacci piano, signor Lightwood. Non dimenticare le tue ginocchia._

_Le mie ginocchia stanno benissimo,_ aveva detto Alec, e poi Magnus aveva dovuto spingerlo fuori dalla porta per impedirgli di offrire la dimostrazione pratica di quanto bene le sue ginocchia ancora funzionassero.

Non avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Alec lo tenesse lì, al sicuro dentro casa, abbracciati l'uno all'altro.

Ma invece è lì fuori, nel freddo autunnale, la schiena contro un albero, il respiro affannoso per l’enorme uso di magia da combattimento. I due giovani Shadowhunters inviati da Izzy per rafforzare la loro pattuglia hanno combattuto coraggiosamente e sono stati abbattuti dal demone. Quando Coldwell è morto, Magnus ha cambiato tattica. È lui che la creatura vuole: la sua magia, il suo potere.

Si è lanciato allo scoperto, così Alec ha potuto affondare freccia dopo freccia carica di rune nella massa squamosa del mostro. Pezzi del demone cospargono il prato, lenti a sparire. Il mostro gli si trascina più vicino e Magnus sa che il suo incantesimo di protezione potrà bloccare un solo colpo. Che basterà per distruggere la sua magia attiva, come un martello che frantuma la porcellana.

Alec è un'ombra sul tetto del magazzino alla sua destra, ai margini del prato. Il vento sibila attraverso gli alberi. Troppo tardi, Magnus capisce che quel ronzio maschera un altro suono.

I pezzi sparsi del demone hanno strisciato l’uno verso l’altro, impastandosi come argilla bagnata, formando un secondo corpo, un orrore amorfo piatto nell'erba. Lo vede scivolare veloce verso il capannone e subito dopo il demone principale si schianta contro il suo scudo.

Le squame che crescono a chiazze sulla sua superficie luccicano. Sono la parte che devia e assorbe i suoi incantesimi. Deve colpire i punti deboli nel mezzo - soprattutto, le fauci, che rimangono aperte in tutto il suo corpo.

Si sta preparando. Lancia un fiotto violento contro il demone per guadagnare il tempo di cui ha bisogno, mentre quello si schianta, osceno ed esultante, sotto la sua magia. Tesse l'incantesimo, immaginando le frecce di Alec, rapide e infallibili in volo. Anche adesso. Magnus ha sempre provato gioia nel guardarlo esercitarsi: un rituale quotidiano, un ripetersi confortante, ovunque le loro vite li abbiano portati.

Modella la sua magia allo stesso modo. Fulmine vivente, forgiato in forma di lancia mortale per perforare e scavare in profondità.

Ma è un attimo troppo lento. Un attimo troppo assorbito nel flusso della magia, consapevole solo del suo obiettivo.

Il demone si insinua in lui proprio mentre rilascia l'incantesimo. La sua mole lo schiaccia contro l'albero, anche se le spirali sibilanti dell'incantesimo lo stanno attraversando. Stelle gli esplodono negli occhi, sangue nella bocca, ma sostiene l'incantesimo, riversa il suo potere in esso: dodici morti in pochi giorni, no, quattordici ora, e sono solo quelli di cui sono a conoscenza. Il demone deve morire qui. Questa cosa deve finire qui.

Magnus ha sempre dichiarato di non credere all'altruismo senza senso. Un sacrificio calcolato, tuttavia, è un'altra questione.

Un tonfo e uno schianto, da qualche parte più lontano. Zanne nella sua carne, un sibilo nel suo respiro che indica un polmone perforato. Non è lo stregone battagliero di una volta.

Sono stati alcuni decenni tranquilli.

Anzi, in verità sono stati decenni _ridicolmente_ impegnati, ma la maggior parte di quelle guerre sono state condotte su tavoli di negoziazione, in incontri clandestini e a forza di compromessi. In pochi centimetri di terreno ha vinto, perso e vinto di nuovo.

Le dita deformi che gli stringono le costole si allentano. Da qualche parte, un’eco nel suo cranio, Alec grida. Scintille si alzano da terra in una raffica fluttuante, i resti di un demone ucciso dall’adamas. Magnus si piega sulle ginocchia, il corpo in fiamme dalla gola all'anca. _È morto, è morto, è morto_. _È finita_. Il sangue gli sgorga tra le dita.

Mette insieme un incantesimo di guarigione, preme le mani sulle proprie costole, e grida, sentendolo la magia rimbalzare indietro, mentre l'incantesimo si sbriciola.

Un divoratore di magia. E lui è coperto dai suoi resti. Le sue ferite resistono alla guarigione. Deve ... Alec.

_Alec_ .

Alec giace silenzioso nell'erba, circondato dalle ceneri del demone. Magnus gli si avvicina barcollando, e lasciando impronte insanguinate, ma la vista delle sue ferite gli fa salire in gola un singhiozzo. Gli taglia la forza nelle gambe come una falce attraverso il grano. Si piega su Alec, le mani sulla sua gamba in frantumi - la gamba che si era fratturato già un’altra volta, in passato, e a cui doveva stare attento, quella che aveva quasi segnato la fine dei suoi giorni sul campo.

"Hey." Alec alza la mano destra. La avvolge intorno alla nuca di Magnus, tremando. "L'abbiamo preso?"

"Ti sembra la cosa da chiedere?" sussurra Magnus. "Dov'è ... dov'è il tuo stilo? Devi ... Non posso ..."

Lampi di colore gli offuscano la vista. Alec lo tira giù e lui si accoccola scompostamente, con la guancia sulla sua spalla illesa.

"Rotto" Alec è caldo. Il terreno è bagnato sotto di loro. "L'abbiamo preso?"

Magnus ride per non piangere. Un lampione nelle vicinanze getta abbastanza luce per permettergli di vedere il profilo di Alec, le linee forti e familiari del naso e della bocca. Sangue anche lì, da un colpo alla guancia. "Ce l’abbiamo fatta, cuore mio. Ancora una volta."

"Sei ferito?" Un colpo di tosse interrompe la domanda.

Magnus considera l’idea di mentire. Alec è lucido, adesso, ma deve sapere che le sue ferite sono terribili, che è la sua linfa vitale ad inzuppare l'erba.

In effetti, Magnus dovrebbe essere preso dal panico. Dovrebbe cercare di attirare a sé ogni traccia di magia dall’aria, nel disperato tentativo di salvare entrambi per il rotto della cuffia. Riesce a sentire il battito del proprio cuore, forte ed irregolare, sa che il suo corpo sta cercando di rimediare al danno.

Questo è il momento che ha vissuto nei suoi incubi. Visioni di messaggi di fuoco a mezzanotte, di strazianti chiamate da parte di Isabelle, di scenari come questo. _Gli Shadowhunters non muoiono nei loro letti_.

Magnus aveva deciso, oltre quarant'anni fa, che il suo posto era al fianco di Alec. Non ha mai riconsiderato quella decisione.

_Nemmeno molti stregoni muoiono nei loro letti, in fondo_ .

E lui è certo di non potersi più rialzare.

"Ricordi", dice, "quando sei venuto a cercarmi a Edom?"

"Pensi che l’abbia dimenticato?" Alec è invecchiato malvolentieri, e Magnus gli ricorda paziente ogni giorno di ringraziare per quanto poco gli dolgono le giunture, ma il braccio che tende l’arco è saldo e la sua mente è acuta. Ammicca a Magnus da sotto un sopracciglio contuso. "Come se avessi potuto permetterti di evitare di sposarmi solo perché — perché eri scappato in un'altra dimensione per salvare il mondo."

Le sue dita si serrano sulla spalla di Magnus. Da qualche parte in città, qualcuno che li sta tracciando da un momento all'altro percepirà l’affievolirsi dei suoi segni vitali. Oppure no. Molto è cambiato nel Mondo delle Ombre, ma i demoni rimangono. Per questo i cacciatori devono coprire tutta la città. L'unica persona che avrebbe _saputo_ dello stato di Alec se n’è andata, in missione, alcuni anni fa.

"Parlami di _me_ che ho salvato del mondo, vuoi?" borbotta Magnus.

"Io ..." Alec fa un respiro tremante. "Non penso che sia quello che volevi dire."

"Sei venuto per me", dice Magnus, con parole commosse, "e io sapevo che avrei voluto ogni ora che potevo passare con te."

"Sei _davvero_ ferito." Non è una domanda. Alec rabbrividisce per lo sforzo di concentrarsi. Sta scivolando via. Magnus può sentirlo, come il suo corpo fa fatica a lasciarlo rimanere lì. "Magnus".

Non è, appunto, un ammonimento. Loro sono sempre stati una scommessa. Tuttavia, l'amore che hanno condiviso ha cambiato il mondo. New York è un faro di progresso nel Mondo delle Ombre, una sfida per tutti gli altri. Hanno raccolto intorno a loro una famiglia che si estende lontano da questa città, ma che continua a chiamarla _casa_.

Magnus ha osservato le rughe formarsi attorno agli occhi di Alec e la sua sciolta agilità diventare precisione lenta e deliberata. Hanno scandalizzato le persone più di una volta con l'apparente differenza di età e ne hanno riso di cuore in seguito. Hanno visto nipoti maschi e femmine nascere e crescere con vertiginosa rapidità, e hanno allevato giovani Nascosti e Nephilim allo stesso modo, perché agissero, e fossero, migliori.

Si sono immersi nel mondo in tutta la sua meraviglia. Si sono amati completamente e testardamente. Ritagliare del tempo per se stessi non è sempre stato facile, ma sono diventati bravi a farlo. Magnus spera che sia stato abbastanza.

"L’abbiamo preso" gracchia. La sua visione sta scomparendo ai bordi, anche con il suo marchio di stregone esposto. "La nostra città è al sicuro. La nostra gente è al sicuro."

Il successivo respiro di Alec è quasi un singhiozzo che gli rompe il petto, ma la voce regge. "Nessun rimpianto?"

Magnus si solleva per baciarlo. Sale e rame e il calore straziante della bocca di Alec. Il suo mondo tra le sue braccia, in questo breve momento che rimane loro.

"Nessuno."

"Bene" sussurra Alec, ed è abbastanza.

E’ sempre stato abbastanza.

*


End file.
